


Leaving the Nest

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •After almost twenty years of being raised, sisters Pea and Emily have decided to hit the road and begin their own story. Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, and Pearl come to bid them farewell and good luck- although Lapis is a bit hesitant to let her daughters go.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Leaving the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> // This had been sitting on my files for a while. I planned to release this later after some other works in this series but then I said “no”

She knew that she would have to let them go one day.

She knew that soon, they’d be old enough to make their own journeys, their own adventures, all without her.

They were like baby birds after all, and all baby birds left the nest when their time came.

Lapis just was unsure of if she was ready for that time.

“They’ll be fine, they’ve got my smarts to help them survive out there,” Peridot attempted to assure Lapis as she paced about.

“What if they get caught? Or what if they get asked to fuse?” Lapis fussed, her water wings exploding from her back. They tensed in response to her emotions, clinging close to her body.

“They know better than fusing, they had you to tell you all those awful things about it!” Peridot smiled. “Plus there’s no war, no fugitives, no enemies or allies- it’s Era Three!”

“What if Jasper…”

“Jasper’s been too lazy to even leave her home in Little Homeworld. Plus, didn’t you and Jasper make up for the… you know?”

“Not exactly,” Lapis shuddered. “We just… came eye to eye and forgave each other. But we still shouldn’t _fucking_ be near each other. Ever. You have no idea what it was like in there.”

“Whoa, that’s some… unique human language you’re using.”

“Peridot! I’m STRESSED!” Lapis hissed, her wings flaring outwards.

“Okay, okay, I can see that-“ 

“They’re going to get trapped in an object, with no light, no hope, and no freedom-!”

“I don’t think-“

“Go ahead, tell me I’m wrong!” Lapis spat.

“Is she… okay?” Bismuth questioned as she approached the two by the Warp, Pearl walking beside her. “Oh boy, Lapis, are you alright? You look-“

“Stressed,” Lapis finished, eyeing her in the corner of her peripheral vision.

“The gemlings are going to Homeworld, aren't they?” Pearl asked Bismuth.

Bismuth nodded. “I tried to tell Pea at the least that she could start a good life here on Earth too, but she’s got her mother’s stubbornness.”

“STUBBORNNESS is what helped me SURVIVE,” Lapis retaliated.

“Let’s relax,” Pearl suggested, “I know this can be scary and a little worrisome- believe me, I was the same when Steven left.”

“But he wasn’t your child,” Lapis pointed out.

“It felt like he was…” Pearl frowned. “It’s okay to be upset, Lapis. But, you can’t hold back your children for long. They’re old enough to explore and do their own thing. They’ll make good Gems.”

“How am I supposed to stay in contact with them?!” Lapis cried.

“You can use the Warp,” Peridot pointed to the object. “Or… email? I think it’s called email. Yeah, email. But I’m not sure if they have WiFi in space..”

Lapis folded her water wings behind her back, pinching the bridge of her nose. “They’re going to get hurt, I know it…”

“Pea is the strongest Gem I know,” Bismuth comforted, stepping forth to place a hand on Lapis’ shoulder. “She did fight Jasper in her spare time too, no matter how much she was warned about it or kept at home. That little girl’s got more than a soldier in her heart.”

“And Emily is a riot!” Peridot laughed. “She can’t manipulate water all fancy like her sister or like you, but she can hold her ground! Courtesy of me, Peridot, for her durability.”

“I’ve seen her control water before quite well,” Pearl added in.

“You… have?” Peridot stopped laughing immediately, a bit shocked.

“Only a little,” Pearl confirmed. “She was playing in the creek once with some human kids.”

“Ah! Yeah, her little clan,” Bismuth chuckled. “Emily’s always the leader in her friend groups. And Pea’s always… more independent. But they’re good sisters. They don’t do anything without the other most of the time.”

“I hope so…” Lapis murmured. 

Everyone watched as the two Gems in question eventually walked up to the Warp location, a bag on their back or on their shoulder. 

Pea had grown into a Gem with much similar stature and looks like her mother, with her iridescent blue-green hair shimmering purple in the evening light. She wore a dark blue long skirt and halter top decorated with fake jewels that matched her color scheme, a black star adorned in the middle. Long peacock feathers trailed behind her attached to her skirt, some smaller feathers tucked into her hair. 

Emily on the other hand was more like her sire Peridot, with a halter top that matched her sister’s and blue pants that was similar to the lower half of Peridot’s bodysuit, stars and all. She kept a butterfly-shaped visor over her eyes, and her dark turquoise hair remained messy. 

“Oh, you two look adorable!” Pearl complimented, Pea giving a whirl to show off her outfit. “Those stars are a very nice touch.”

“We _are_ Crystal Gems,” Pea smiled, leaning against her smaller sister. 

“Even _better_ Crystal Gems,” Emily bragged. “And I’m going to be the leader of my team!”

“You get that from me!!” Peridot squealed, clapping her hands excitedly, pride swelling in her eyes.

“Mom, you’re gonna be okay, right?” Pea ducked away from her sister to stand in front of Lapis. “Your wings are out.”

Lapis stared at her gemlings, examining them closely. “You have everything, right?” She forced her wings to disappear back into her gemstone.

“Emily’s got more than we need, actually,” Pea pointed to her sister, who was talking to the others. “She doesn’t stop talking, so we should go soon before I’m stuck here forever.”

“I suppose so…” Lapis sighed.

Pea slowly embraced her mother in for a hug. “We will be fine. I promise.”

Lapis held her tough act for only a moment or two longer, then she caved, hugging her oldest daughter back fiercely. “... Stay safe.”

“We will.”

“And don’t- don’t _ever_ let anybody-“

“-Try and imprison us, or fuse with us, or even look at us,” Pea joked with a snort. “Mom, we’ll be fine.”

“... I was going to say don’t ever let anybody tell you what you can’t and can do.”

Pea raised a brow, taken by surprise. “You… were?”

“I… can't keep you here forever. You’re not babies anymore,” Lapis said. “But… I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Pea stepped aside just in time as Emily also came rushing in for a hug.

“Space can’t be _that_ scary,” Emily scoffed. “I’m gonna be scarier!”

”Scarier than a ruby at most, maybe,” Pea corrected.

“Watch your sister for me,” Lapis told Pea. “Watch out for each other.”

“Mom, it’s space. It’s not rocket science.”

“Homeworld is still… adjusting. It’s definitely better than it was before, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful.” Lapis gave both of her daughters one last hug. “... I’ll miss both of you.”

“My eyes are sweating,” Emily whined.

“I love you,” Lapis said.

“We love you too, mom.” Pea pulled away, giving a faint smile to the other Gems that had also come to say goodbye. “Just gonna stand there, or…?”

Peridot joined in on the hug, and so did Bismuth. Pearl eagerly did too with a bit of coaxing, invited by Emily. 

“You’re crying, I’m crying- THIS IS HORRIBLE, IT’S SO SAD,” Peridot sniffled.

“Don’t cry, Bismuth… don’t cry…” Bismuth broke into tears. “This is some bittersweet bismuth going on here.”

“I know that I’m not exactly any of your parents, but I’m going to miss you the same,” Pearl stated.

“Thanks for being there for us,” Pea said to Pearl.

Lapis watched, gradually feeling a bit better about the situation. “You’ll come to visit every now and again, right?” She peeped curiously.

“We’ll try,” Emily chortled. “Pea could fly us back here any day! And once I’m better at my own abilities, I can do that too! I’ll be very good at it!”

“I know you will, you’re gonna be the BEST physically created Gem in the UNIVERSE,” Peridot wept. 

“If anybody messes with you, kick their butts and show them what you can do,” Bismuth playfully bumped knuckles with Pea. “Nobody messes with my daughter.”

“Or mine!” Peridot chimed.

“It’s getting late. We should start heading back,” Pearl sadly noticed.

“Just one more second- you both be good now, alright babs?” Bismuth spoke to the sisters. “I’m… sorry that I wasn’t there for you for a while. I hope that my last few years with you both made up for it.”

“It’s fine,” Pea forgave. “Pearl was a good stepmom. How long did it take you to come back from buying the milk at the store?”

“You little rascal- get over here!” Bismuth tickled her daughter, the two laughing delightfully, any grudges or hard feelings long forgotten.

“Pea!! Come on!! I wanna go see the colonies!” Emily jumped, fixing the bag on her shoulder. 

“Colony,” Lapis corrected. “There's no more ownership over Gems. You belong where you want to belong.”

“It’s still exciting! Pea, come on!!” 

Pea lightly punched Bismuth’s shoulder, turning away. “Maybe I’ll figure out how to write to you guys.”

“Oh! Oh! And tell me how the technology is up there!” Peridot waved. “I heard about a new blueprint for an upgraded and improved version of Robonoids, can you snatch me a little blueprint or two?”

Pea clicked with her tongue, flashing a thumbs up.

“Yes!” Peridot fist pumped.

“I’M GONNA EAT A MOON ROCK!” Emily announced, stepping onto the Warp.

“No she isn’t,” Pea shook her head, joining her sister.

“Double check on that for me,” Lapis sassed in a joking manner.

“Bye!” Pea waved.

“Bye!!” Emily joined.

“We’ll miss you!”

“Take care! Make sure to polish your gemstones!”

“Watch out for pickpockets!”

“Pickpockets?” Lapis eyed Bismuth.

“It’s a metaphor,” Bismuth shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure it isn’t…” Lapis mumbled, waving back as her daughters activated the Warp.

And that was that. Just like that, they were gone. They were on Homeworld now, exploring the universe.

“... You okay?” Pearl stood by Lapis. 

Lapis slowly nodded, the dreaded feeling of mourning washing back over her.

Peridot held Lapis’ hand. “We’re always gonna be here for you, Lapis.”

“And the same here,” Bismuth delicately nudged the ocean Gem.

“Count me as three,” Pearl lightly laughed.

Lapis lifted her head, looking at the three Gems that surrounded her. “Thanks…”

“I heard Steven is going to visit next weekend, shall we start planning for his arrival?” Pearl mentioned. 

“Only if I am in charge of the decorations,” Peridot boasted, puffing out her chest.

“I’ll have the new campfire finished just in time for his visit,” Bismuth contributed.

“Lapis?” Peridot noticed that she was quiet, the sky enriching into dark blues and purples.

Lapis breathed in, then she joined the conversation. “Maybe Pea and Emily will have something written to us by the time he visits,” she hoped. “He’d like to hear it, I’m sure.”

“Course he will! That lion’s always happy to hear about how we’re all doing,” Bismuth grinned. “He might bring that wife of his too, Connie, right? Stars, where did the years go by?”

When everyone started to head back, Lapis stole one last glance at the Warp, her mind still on her daughters.

She had raised them since birth, and now they were grown and gone. The two Gems that used to cry for her embrace whenever she’d get up for five seconds were now growing independent, making their own mark on the world and worlds beyond.

Lapis had one wish for them both; _Make your own new friends out there. Find some new stories and experience new things. And most of all… go make your own universe._


End file.
